Word processing systems have evolved from relatively simple text processors which facilitated the manipulation of character strings to the sophisticated multitasking processors of today which are capable of such diverse applications as communications, calculations and data processing emulations. It is not uncommon, for example, to provide a word processing system with a calculation application to facilitate the preparation of financial statements or similar business documents. Moreover, it has become popular to expand the calculation application to include the generation of graphics data based on calculated or input numerical data. This is because it is often easire to interpret the numerical data when it is presented as a bar, pie, or line graph, for example.
In one typical application, the operator first enters numerical data in a spread sheet display, and when the data entry and/or calculations are completed, then the operator keys a request for a menu for generating a graphics display. When this menu is diplayed, the operator first selects the type of chart desired and then the scale or other parameters of the chart selected. Only then can the operator request a display of the chart. When the chart is finally displayed, the operator may find that the scale selected is not appropriate for the data entered or may even decide that the chart selected does not present the data in the most advantageous way. The operator must then return to the appropriate menu to make the necessary changes. Another application takes a different approach to data entry and graphics generation. More specifically, the operator begins by first selecting the type of chart desired, and then prompted by another menu or menus, the opterator specifies the scale and other parameters of the chart selected. After the chart has been defined, a data entry menu is displayed to permit the operator to enter numerical data. If the data entered is changed, the operator may need to page back through several menus and the entire process may have to be repeated. As will be appreciated, the procedure can be time consuming and cumbersome, burdening, as it does, the operator with having to remember the key sequence that displays the chart and the key sequence that displays the menus.